warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Spores
spores. Spread spores to nearby enemies by destroying them or killing their host. Trigger the ability again to detonate active spores. | cost = 0 / 1 / 2 / 3 | damage = ? / ? / ? / 10 (spore damage) 50% ( status chance) ? / ? / ? / 1 (scaling damage per spore) | duration = ∞ | range = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 m (cast range) 8 / 10 / 12 / 16 m (pop spread radius) 4 / 5 / 6 / 8 m (death spread radius) | misc = 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 (initial spores) 1 (spread spores) 3 (max spores per target) 2.0x (damage multiplier) | cardonly = } |info = *Saryn infects an enemy target within 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 meters with 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 virulent spores for an unlimited duration. Each individual spore inflicts ? / ? / ? / 10 damage per second with a 50% status chance, lasting until the spore or infected enemy is destroyed. Shooting or hitting a spore will pop it, transmitting 1''' spore to the host target and nearby enemies within '''8 / 10 / 12 / 16 meters; if an infected enemy is killed, it spreads spores at halved range. **Spore damage and status chance are affected by Ability Strength. ** status effect permanently reduces a target's current armor by 25%. **Spread bypasses obstacles in the environment and damage does not diminish with distance. **Cast range and spread radii are affected by Ability Range. **Number of spores per target and spread spore are not affected by mods. *Each target can have a maximum of 3''' spores attached to them. *Spores can be burst by various sources of damage including: **Weapon damage and radial damage from certain abilities. **Bullet jumping near infected enemies. **Radial damage from enemy attacks including but not limited to: Bombard rockets, Seismic Shockwave damage, Volatile Runner explosions, and radial damage from Boilers and their spawn pods. *Spores' damage per second on all infected enemies escalates and gradually increases by '''? / ? / ? / 1 damage on each damage tick, for every active spore across all affected enemies. **Damage scaling is affected by Ability Strength. **Damage scaling resets when all spores have disappeared. **While spores are active, a meter appears above Saryn's ability icons on the HUD indicating the spore's damage scaling and number of enemies inflicted by spores. *Reactivating the Spores ability (default ) with active spores will detonate all spores, dealing 200% damage to all inflicted enemies based on the number of active spores and current damage per tick. *'Synergy:' Spores interacts with Saryn's other abilities for additional benefits: **While Toxic Lash is active, weapon and melee attacks are guaranteed to pop and spread spores. **Miasma deals an additional 200% damage to enemies affected by Spores. *Spores is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *If the initial target dies before the spores appear, energy used for Spores will be refunded. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to destroy Corpus cameras and (active) turrets. A spore will appear but a camera dies on the first tick. *When combined with AoE weapons (such as Ignis and Embolist, which both deal DoT, increased by Saryn's passive), the spores will pop very easily, quickly spreading procs. *The ability synergizes well with Nova's Molecular Prime, both spreading and weakening enemies until one dies and causes a series of chain explosions and effectively quartering enemy survivability. |bugs = *Spores cannot be reactivated to detonate active spores if the casting energy cost requirement is not met, even though it costs no energy to detonate. }} Gallery VenomMod.png|Original Card See Also * Saryn de:Gift ru:Яд Category:Saryn Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Viral Damage Category:Two-Handed Abilities